ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shun Ibusaki
Shun Ibusaki is a contestant in Martial Arts Cookery Appearance Shun has a medium, unkempt auburn hair. His bangs are especially long and hides his slate blue eyes. Shun has very little expressions as his only way of showing emotion visually is solely from his mouth. Personality Shun is rather lethargic. He does not speak much, but if he does, he speaks quite bluntly and flatly. When something bad happens, Shun remains calm and collected so he does not make mistakes. Despite not appearing so, Shun does want to be the best and is prone to sulk whenever he loses. Overall, Shun can be described as a realist, accepting things as they are. Biography Abilities Shun fighting style requires two major factors, incredible strength and speed, as well as excellent body control and movement. He has the ability to manipulate air pressure to act like a pressure cooker. He can control the pressure of her surroundings, producing air pressure force, crushing objects remotely, etc. In battle Shun has been seen decreasing or increasing the air pressure in a room to not only disorient enemies, but also to dull their movement. Theoretically if he reduces the air pressure around himself he would experience an increase in speed due to lesser air resistance. This is however exposes him to reduced oxygen intake as a result. Shun has shown that he can use his ability to decrease the blood flow is a person's body. It can also be used as a blunt force attack, strong enough to send an opponent flying to a wall. By delivering powerful strikes, and gathering air pressure onto his fist or entire arm, or any limb, and stopping at the right moment, Shun can "control" the pressure, and when striking a foe, or stopping an inch from them, create a powerful shockwave, that causes mainly internal damage, but can also stun and harm the target physically. While it appears simplistic in nature, it requires extensive training in order to properly "manipulate" the shockwaves the user produces. Doing so allows almost any strike delivered by Shun to be a devastating shockwave to their foe's body. Shun can also compress air into a small container and use it as a form of explosive trap that leaves no residue or traces, like an "Invisible Bomb". Compressing air into a small container and filling it with metallic objects hard enough to inflict physical damage to an individual. Upon opening said container the previously contained air pressure would explode, sending the materials inside to ram against the individual. This has been noted to be strong enough to lodge said container inside the body of the target. High Pressure Cooker (大圧力鍋 Dai Atsuryoku Nabe): Shun increases the air pressure around his target and crushes them. This attack moves at high speed and is very hard to avoid, since it uses the atmosphere around the enemy. Pressure Reduction: Shun reduces the air pressure around his target, making them have trouble breathing effectively, which over time can affect fine motor skills, consciousness and can even cause death. This technique can increase the speed of the target, due to lack of air resistance. Wall of Pressure (気圧の壁 Kiatsu no Kabe): Shun raises his palms to create a wide and invisible barrier made out of atmospheric pressure around him, which can block and hold back incoming attacks. Category:Characters Category:Martial Arts Cookery